A New Life
by BRoScherbatskyStinson
Summary: An continuation of my fic "A New Start" this is what happens next and where Chris and Elena will be. Two couples, Chris & Elena and Bobby & Annie. This summary could be better but you get it anyway.
1. A New Life

**Some people wanted me to make a new story about my favorite Dallas couple so I thought it would be fun to write about my favorite couples. This is a continuation of my last fic "A New Start" it will include Chris & Elena exploring their new relationship back together and I will include some Ann & Bobby who I also really like.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you two are married. I really can't believe you ran off to Las Vagas to elope when your marriage is still going." Bobby sounded a bit angry about his son suddenly going off and getting married when his marriage was still lingering over the divorce he did only just ask Rebecca for a divorce the other day after all.

"I know, we just felt like the real marriage was _us_ and we never had a chance to be together as a married couple so we got married impulsively and we don't regret it." Chris knew that his marriage to Rebecca was still going on but he really only thought of one who would be Mrs. Ewing and that is Elena. Even though they weren't legally married they both knew it felt right and they didn't regret it for one second.

"But, you know you two are not legally married right?" Bobby had to ask this, he was happy for his son because he sees how happy he and Elena are just watching them sit so close at the table looking into each others eyes but he was worried about Chris' divorce not ever being over.

"Yes, we know but it just was an implosive decisions and once my divorce is finale they will get married legally right there in Dallas but until then...

"Oh, I have a date with your mom so I should go get ready." Elena announced, she and Ann were going to go shopping together just the two of them and once she finished her breakfast she got up kissing Chris on the lips before heading to go up stairs to change and get ready for the day while Chris and Bobby had their own plans over on the farm with the animals.

Elena and Ann were ready to leave after a good half hour getting ready. They went out to the car and off to the mall to shop for whatever they needed or just window shop. The beginning of the day went well and then they sat down for lunch and started talking.

"I know this is none of my business but are you and Christopher sure about this marriage even if it's not legal?" Ann knew this wasn't her business to ask but she was worried about both Chris and Elena and Chris' divorce.

"No, it's okay. I know you and Bobby have your opinion about this but I am sure about Chris and our love for each other. We were just being implosive because we just got back together and were really happy, I guess it was a stupid idea to get married but I was wearing the ring he gave me the first time we were engaged and when I looked at that ring I thought about not wanting to lose Chris again and so I asked him if he wanted to get married we didn't even think about his current marriage to Rebecca until you and Bobby brought it up." Elena really knew that this was a bad decision but she just didn't want to lose Chris again to someone else who will screw with his emotions the way Rebecca did and so the implosive decision was really the right decision for both of them.

The rest of lunch went well Ann and Elena talked about life and what was going on with Bobby's health since he's been out of the hospital. After lunch they did some more shopping before heading home.

Back at South-fork, Bobby and Chris were watching over some of the cows and even had another birth which went smoothly unlike last time it was a great moment between father and son. Elena and Ann returned home just a few minutes as Chris and Bobby were coming up the path from the farm.

"Welcome back ladies!" Bobby said smiling at his wife and now daughter in law even if it's not legal he's always none that Elena is more of a daughter to him all these years and told Chris when she took off to Mexico that she will come back and they would work out whatever problems they had however that didn't happen and Chris moved on as did Elena but it always felt right that Elena and Chris were like him and Annie in some ways.

"Hi" Ann kissed her husband and smiled.

"Hey, I have some good news." Bobby said looking at Ann then Elena.

"Oh, what news?" Ann asked wanting to know what news Bobby wanted to tell them about.

"We have another baby in our mists." Ann knew what he was talking about and was truly happy that they have another cow on their farm.

"Oh, honey that's great was there any problems this time?" Ann knew about the last problem when it was hard to get the cow out because it was stuck in its moms stomach.

"No, this time everything went smoothly." Bobby said as he took his wife's hand and took her to see the new heifer while Chris and Elena went to her house to get some of the remaining things she had left behind before moving to the new house with Chris.

"So, another cow I can't believe you have another one." Elena opened the door to her now empty house and Chris followed behind.

"I know, it's great to see another cow on our farm I love helping out my dad with them." Chris stood by the counter in the kitchen while Elena went around the house to get the rest of her things before they headed out and drove to their new house.


	2. Divorce

A few weeks have past and Christopher's divorce is taking longer than expected. He and Rebecca decided to let their lawyer handle it since both agreed that it's for the best if they aren't around each other. A month to go until his wedding to Elena takes place and Elena has been planning it none stop for two weeks. They really wanted this wedding to go off better than their last wedding so Elena made sure that everyone who's invited RSVP'd so that she knew how many people will be there.

"Hey" Chris hasn't seen Elena all day and since he left early to work on the farm with his father they didn't have a chance to see each other. He had left before Elena woke up.

"Hi, honey" Elena was busy making out invitations when she heard Chris' voice in back of her. She jumped a little when Chris walked over and gave her a kiss on the head.

"You've been busy huh?" Chris smiled as he walked over to the fridge to get out something to drink.

"Yeah, it's hectic planning another wedding." Elena put down the envolope she's been holding and got up. She walked over to where Chris was standing to give him a proper kiss on the lips.

"Hi, sorry I just been going crazy with this wedding planning. So, how was your day?" Elena wanted to hear anything but wedding stuff so it's good that Chris came in when he did.

"I know, you are working harder than you did when we planned our first wedding." Chris really didn't work on their first wedding either but he knew that she's been working on this wedding more harder than the last one. "My day was good, boring but good." Chris said sitting down at the table where all the invitations and envolopes were resting.

"Good, I can't believe that in a month we will be married and this time it's for real with no interuptions and no running away." Elena still regretted running away from their last wedding and not giving Chris a proper goodbye or reason why she ran to Mexico without telling him.

"I know, I can't wait. I can't believe your actually going to be my wife and this time it's going to be legal." Chris really was happy about marrying Elena finally after everything that's happened between them in the last 3 years.

"I'm excited, I never thought that I would come back to you and that we would be getting married in a month it's all so crazy." Elena took the box for the invitations and put them away while Chris sat drinking his soda and eating his sandwich.

Elena came back a minute later and sat next to Chris who was still eating.

"So, any news on your divorce yet?" Elena was ancious to get this divorce over with so they can be a peace and have no more lingering things hanging over their impending marriage.

"Yes, my lawyer called today and he said that everything's looking good and that Rebecca is agreeing to all the terms that I put in the divorce papers." Chris was grateful to his lawyer for not involving him in this divorce cause he really didn't want anything to do with Rebecca.

"Great, I really hope this doesn't take any longer cause this is stressing me out more than the wedding planning." Elena really just wanted this divorce to be over with so she and Chris can get to relaxation before they get married.

"I hope so too, it's taking longer than usual but it is a quickie divorce so there is bound to be some problems around it but supposedly everything's fine and I should be divorced soo." Chris didn't want to tell Elena what really was happening with his divorce because she was already stressed out enough and he didn't want to make it worse so he kept what really is going on to himself for now at least.

After eating Chris went up stairs to take a shower while Elena called the caterers to see if they have the food she asked for for the wedding. They did of course, then after hanging up with them she called her mom.

"Mom, hi" Elena knew something was up with Chris and the way he was answering her question about the divorce and she was getting suspicious about it so she called her mother to ask her if she knew anything about it.

"Hi, Elena what's going on?" Her mother asked knowing that the tone her daughter was using was her unknown curious voice she uses it everytime she gets suspicious about something.

"Um, I was just talking to Chris about his divorce and I was wondering if you knew what was going on with it cause he was sounding like there was something wrong with it." Elena was hoping that her mother knew what was going on with the divorce but she didn't.

"No, sorry honey I don't why do you think Christopher has something going on with the divorce?" Her mother asked wondering why her daughter thinks Christopher's divorce wasn't going as she thought.

"I don't know, Chris' voice just told me a different story. He was trying to tell me that everything is fine and his lawyer is working with Rebecca's lawyer to further the divorce but it just seemed like he was telling a different story with the tone he was using.

"Oh, why don't you ask him what's really going on maybe he'll tell you." Elena took this opinion of her mothers and when Chris came down stairs she asked him about what was really going on with his divorce.

Chris came back down stairs after taking a shower and saw Elena sitting in the living room waiting for him. He sat down next to Elena on the couch who looked like she was maybe crying but he didn't ask he just sat there silent for a bit before Elena starting talking in a low saddened voice. Chris knew that voice well, he knew that Elena was upset about something but he let her talk anyway.

Elena turned and looked at Chris. "Okay, I didn't want to asked you this before because I thought maybe I was being stupid and wrong about it but..." Elena paused for a moment looked down and then back up at her fiance before continuing. "Chris, are you sure that everything's fine with your divorce?" Elena was going to ask him straight out that she knew that he was lying about it being fine earlier but she decided to just ask him slowly first.

"Um" Chris knew this was coming cause he felt like Elena was holding this in earlier while talking in the kitchen but he didn't want to say anything because she looked already stressed enough over planning their wedding. So he continued. "I, didn't want to tell you this because you were stressing over wedding plans. The divorce isn't going as planned, Rebecca isn't happy with all the demands I put in the divorce so she is delaying the divorce because I want to take full custody of the twins when they're born and she doesn't want me involved at all in her (my) children's lives so she's delaying this because of that one problem." Chris looked at Elena and she had a blank stare looking at him like his head was going to explode.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to get angry over this so I tried to keep this from you." Chris saw that Elena didn't look at all happy about what he just told her and as he tried to place a hand on top of hers that was rest on the couch Elena slid her hand away and got up from the couch.

"Well, I guess you know me too well cause I'm furious about this how can she do that?" Elena was now pacing back and forth mad with her arms crossed over her chest while Chris sat motionless on the couch trying to come up with something to make this better for Elena but he didn't know what to say or do to make this up to her at all.

"I'm not happy about this either but this is how she is. She's a bitch who's keeping me from seeing my children. There's really nothing I can do, I don't want to face her and I don't want this to get more out of hand than it already is so I told my lawyer to give her equal custody. Unfortuatly, she doesn't want that either so today she denied me any and all rights to my children. When I came home before, I just came from seeing my lawyer about this and he said that since she isn't budging on this one issue it's causing the divorce to be delayed." Chris was now standing up pacing along with Elena who now has tears in her eyes.

"Look at me" Chris saw that Elena was crying and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hug her until she stopped but he knew that wasn't going to be good so he just walked over to her a put a hand on her arm that was still crossed over her chest.

"This is not good, this is so not good Chris this is going to put a hault on our wedding now." Elena whiped her face and looked up at Chris standing in front of her.

"There's really nothing I can do about this. She's being a bitch about this, I tried to reason with her but she isn't budging. I'm really sorry that she's doing this." This is the last thing Chris said before Elena stormed out of the room and out of the house.

Elena got in her car and drove to find Rebecca to rip her apart for being such a heartless bitch. She found Rebecca's car in her driveway and sped into it fast before getting out quickly and ringing Rebecca's doorbell...


	3. Divorce and Custody

"Well hello Elena did you come here to tell me that your back together with my husband or did you throw him away like you did two years ago." Rebecca was being sarcastic but Elena ignored her and continued talking.

"I came here to tell you that you are a cold heartless bitch and you need to let Christopher see his children." Elena was mad, she knew that yelling at Rebecca wouldn't solve anything but she yelled anyway and it got her no where.

"Yeah, here's the thing. I'm moving tomorrow and I am not giving up my rights to my children so if you would be so kind and tell Chris that for me will you." Rebecca suddenly went inside her house and closed the door in Elena's face smirking as she did so.

Elena stood there for a second then left in her car. She went back to her house with Christopher and hoped that he's be there when she came through the door. Luckily, he was there sitting on the couch watching TV looking a bit dazzed.

"Hi" Elena said sitting down next to her fiance. It took a few minutes for Chris to say anything but when he did he was mad.

"How could you ask Rebecca to let me see my children?" Chris was angry and wanted to let Elena explain what she did and why she did it.

"I was mad, when I stormed out on you before I was mad. So, I went to find Rebecca and tell her off but she wasn't having it and told me that she's moving tomorrow." Elena looked like she was about to cry but she didn't and continued. "I'm so sorry, I just wanted to fix things with her so we can finish preparing for our wedding. I hoped that Rebecca would see my point but she didn't. Chris, I just want us to be happy and I want you to be happy and that's why I went to Rebecca." Elena was hoping that Chris would see what she was saying to him because she didn't want to see him mad at her for doing what she did.

Chris looked up and turned to face Elena who was still sitting next to him on the couch. At first Chris was going to quickly tell her off for what she did but then he saw her sincere face and realized that Elena was just trying to put some closure between him and Rebecca's relationship so he instead hugged her whispering in her ear.

"I know you were trying to help but I can figure this out on my own. If it takes a few days or months I don't care. I wanted to marry you now, tomorrow, the day after that and everyday after that one cause you are the one I want to be with even if this custody thing takes years I am going to get that divorce from Rebecca if it's the last thing I do because I will marry you." And with that Elena relaxed in Chris' imbrass as silent tears started to fall lightly down her face.

For the first time in along time Elena was sure that she and Chris will be together forever and not even a divorce will derail that. She knew that Chris was right and that night they got a phone call from Chris' lawyer.

"Good even Mr. Ewing" Chris' lawyer called even at this late hour to tell him that Rebecca is going to let him have half custody of the kids.

"So, Rebecca called me a few minutes ago and told me that she was moving she also said that she is going to let you have part custody of your kids."

"Are you serious?" Chris asked hoping that his lawyer wasn't joking about something so serious like this.

"Yes, she said that you can have part cusody and that she's going through with the divorce." Chris was so glad that this is finally going to be done and he and Elena will finally be happy with no problems standing in their way.

"Wow, I can't believe she actually gave me... Wait a minute, if she's moving how can I see my kids?" Chris realized that if Rebecca moves he would probably get to see his kids like once a month or something like that.

"Yes, she's not moving too far away from you she'll be in Houston." Chris felt relieved that Rebecca actually did this for him.

"Okay, thanks so much." Chris quickly hung up the phone and ran to find Elena to tell her the good news.

"You would never guess what just happened." Elena was in the kitchen making herself something to eat when Chris came in and announced that something good has happened.

"What happened?" Elena said looking up from what she was doing with a smile.

"Well, I just got off the phone with my lawyer and he told me that Rebecca is giving me part custody of the kids and that she is going through with the divorce." Chris beamed at Elena who had a shocked look on her face.

"Are you serious?" Elena wasn't buying this at all she knew that Rebecca wasn't going to budge with this but suddenly she changes her mind? That didn't make much sense to her.

"Yes, it's true Rebecca is giving me my wishes and also she is moving but she's not moving too far away from Dallas." Chris said coming around to where Elena stood making her sandwich.

"I can't believe Rebecca changed her mind about this I was so sure that she was sticking to this game she was playing after I talked to her." Elena was really happy that this whole thing with Rebecca is going to finally be over but she still had her doubts and worries about Rebecca's sudden realization.

"I don't know why or who changed her mind but she's somehow being honest about this and I even had my doubts about Rebecca doing this but I don't care cause that means this whole mess will be over soon and then we'll get to finish our wedding prep." Chris put his arms around Elena and kissed her hair smiling as she turned around to face him.

Elena relaxed into Chris' arms and smiled thanking Rebecca for doing this good deed for them.

The next day Elena finished her wedding preps and Chris went to see his lawyer. They met back at home for dinner that night and a week after Rebecca let Chris see his children and let their divorce be finalized Chris and Elena were only a week away from their wedding day.


	4. Mr and Mrs Christopher Ewing

This is it, the day is here and both are happy and excited to finally get married and live their lives together forever. This morning couldn't come faster really because Christopher and Elena have been through so much to get to this place again. After years of being in love and two years of regrets they are finally about to be married. Elena had weeks to get ready for this day and years thinking that this day would never be possible, but it is possible because she's finally marrying the man she's been in love with since they were little kids running around after each other in the yard of Southfork. Elena thought that she would ever get the chance to marry Chris again after she ran off without telling him where she was going or why she is leaving but she knew that he has always been in her heart. Yes, that email was unexpected and her running away was unexpected but her love for Chris has never been unexpected because it's fate that brought them back together and it is fate that this day is finally here. They would be married by this afternoon and she couldn't contain her happiness while getting ready this morning.

As Elena's dress was zipped up and her veil was on with her make up and hair already done. Her smile couldn't fade away because she truly for the first time in two years is happy. Happy to be marrying the love of her life and happy because in one hour they would be wed, she felt herself starting to tear up at the thought of seeing Christopher at the end of that isle but she tried hard to keep herself calm and not start bawling before walking down the isle. She smiled as her mom pushed down her veil with tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom, don't start crying because if you cry then I will start to cry and I can't cry right now so please pull it together." Elena was already on the virge of tears and tried deperately to keep them in but her mother wasn't helping her do that.

"I'm sorry honey, I just am so happy for you and Christopher." Her mother said wiping the tears that were already moving fast down her face.

"I know, but I just can't start crying right now it's just not the right time to do that." Elena wiped her mothers face with the tissue she has in her hand and smiled.

"Okay, we are ready lets get you married." Elena's mother smile back at her daughter after her tears subsided and looked at her one last time before she would be walking down the isle.

"You really do look beautiful honey." Was the last thing her mother said to her before they left the room.

Christopher was standing handsomely at the foot of the isle when she saw him look up at her walking towards him slowly with a slight smile on her lips. Chris looked to see Elena walking towards him and his breath got caught in his throat for a second. "God, she's beautiful!" He said smiling almost on the verge of tears himself. But, Elena finally made it to the alter. He took her hand in his and smiled and whispered. "You are gorgeous!" to her as she turned to the preist who would soon be marrying them.

Finally, this is the real thing. Christopher and Elena are marrying each other for real this time with no interuptions or unexpected things stopping them. As the preist started on the vows after saying a pray all Chris could do is stare at his bride. God, she really is the most beautiful women he's ever seen and he's marrying her. He really couldn't believe how lucky he is to have Elena back in his life after all the things that happened in the past. The preist continued and all Chris could think was how much he wanted to take Elena in his arms and kiss her long and hard but he controlled himself and listened to the preist get to the good part. The part where they would say their own person vows to each other.

"Elena, since we were kids, playing outside in the yard I have loved you. When you tackled me when we were 8 I wanted to kiss you. Then when we were more grown up, I realized that I've loved you since that day maybe even before that day. But, I loved you anyway. Then we were in high school and I asked you out for the first time. When you said yes, I was both shocked and happy. We dated until I proposed to you over that summer we spent together with our families on vacation. When you left me before the wedding I was devastated but then I met someone else who I thought was someone I could spend the rest of my life with. But, that ended in disaster. However, I never stopped loving you from that moment when we were kids to this moment right now. I love you so much Elena!" Chris finished his vows and as he was saying them Elena was crying and wiping tears away from her face. Those words were so beautiful and it made her love him more than she did already.

Elena took a deep breath before she started her vows to Chris. "Chris, when we were kids and pined you to the ground playing in the yard. I didn't know back then cause I was too young to realize or know it but back then I was starting to fall for you. When we got older and started dating I fell in love with you and I knew that I wanted to be with you forever. Then you proposed and it was one of the best, no it was thee best moment of my life. After getting that email I was so shocked that you would say those things to me especially before our wedding day. I wanted to go to you and ask you why you sent that email but I was confused and upset that I didn't know what to do or say and that's when I ran. I ran away from you, I should have stayed and asked you these questions but I was too mad so I ran. I regret running because every moment after I left I regretted leaving and I still regret it now. But, I never ever stopped loving you. Chris, I love you more now than I did back than and I understand why I ran now. It was because I was scared, scared to face you, scared that you would dump me so I dumped you first. So, now after all of that I am standing here with you marrying you like I should have done two years ago. I love you Chris."

Now everyone including Chris was crying cause these vows were so beautiful and they both didn't bother writing them because it's what they wanted to say for so long to each other. After everyone contained themselves the preist continued reading from the bible and soon after pronounced Christopher and Elena as man and wife. He kissed her as hard and fast as he wanted to as he was watching her just minutes before and the kiss was longer than Elena expected. But, she kissed him back and then both walked up the isle smiling and holding hands.

"Please welcome Christopher and Elena Ewing!"

The DJ said as he announced the newly wedded couple.

Chris took his new wife's hand and lead her toward the dance floor where they waited for their song to play. He looked at her and smiled before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Their song started and they both got lost in it, they just stared without saying anything at each other while they swayed to their song. When the song stopped they were still moving to nothing but the sound of their guests clapping and whisling got them out of their trance.

Everyone ate, took pictures and laughed as the couple went from table to table talking with their friends and family. The couple finally sat down after an hour of congratulations and ate their food peacefully. Later, everyone got up and started to dance and enjoy the remaining moments of the wedding when the newlyweds went off on their own somewhere for some privacy.

The couple found a place on the other side of the reception hall where nobody was and started making out.

"God, I have been wanting you all day." Chris told his new wife after a few minutes of kissing.

"Me too, it feels so good to be alone finally." Elena said smiling grateful that they have some alone time before they would have to go back to say their goodbye's to their guests.

"I know, later I am going to do a lot more things to you but right now we need to get back before everyone starts worrying where we are." Chris really didn't want to stop kissing Elena but they did have to go and let everyone know that they are fine and are still here.

A half hour later the party started to die down and everyone started to leave after saying their goodbye's Chris took Elena back home that night and they made love for the first time as officially Mr. and Mrs. Ewing.

=X=X=

**Thanks for reading guys, I really loved all the lovely comments. I will maybe write some more but right now I just don't know what to write about yet. I'm thinking maybe Chris and Elena having a baby would be a nice idea but I really don't know yet.**


End file.
